


A magical first date

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: "I'm not a virgin! Why the heck is it following us?“





	A magical first date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyAugust (KittyAug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/gifts).



> Written for the rarepair_shorts over at DW.
> 
> Prompt was: "A unicorn isn't the worst thing to encounter on a first date, or is it?“
> 
> Thanks to liz_mo who looked it over.

“I don't get it“ Oliver grumbled and looked behind him, “I'm not a virgin! Why the heck is it following us?“ Marcus was walking next to him with raised eyebrows. “I can't believe I'm asking this but... are you?“

The Slytherin laughed out loud. „Nope, no virgin here,“ he answered, amused.

Wood huffed annoyed. “I was so looking forward to our first date and this is the result? I can't believe it!“ Their brisk walk had stopped in front of Hagrid's cabin. They glanced back but it was still behind them – magnificent, awe-inspiring and shrouded in an air of magic that was almost palpable.

It was beautiful but apparently also strangely attached to Oliver Wood who had been followed by the creature for the last few minutes on their unsuccessful attempt of a romantic evening stroll.

Marcus sighed, still not sure if he should be as annoyed as Oliver or just amused about the fact that a fucking unicorn was cockblocking him. That was almost Harry Potter kind of awkward!

Marcus shrugged and took another step towards Hagrid's cabin when the door opened unexpectedly. The black shadow of the big groundkeeper was standing in the doorway, light spilling out behind him.

“What are you doing here at this time?“ he asked in his rumbling voice.

Marcus cleared his throat. “Hi Hagrid,“ he started, turned around and pointed at Oliver and the unicorn, “we have a slight problem.“

Hagrid followed his line of sight to end up on the unusual picture in front of him.

“By Merlin's beard! That's a unicorn!“

“No kidding!“ Oliver stated dryly while trying to avoid the creatures muzzle. Seemed like there was something fascinating in one of his pockets because the unicorn was trying to get to it.

The former player of Puddlemere United gave up and let the unicorn nestle at his cloak.

“Hagrid, why is it following me? We were out on our first date, just trying to promenade at the edge of the forest and then suddenly there was this unicorn. I tried to lose it but it won't budge!“

As if the creature had waited for its cue it snuffled loudly.

“I don't get it! I'm not even a virgin anymore!“

“It doesn't seem dangerous though,“ Marcus added, stating the obvious. “But it's not shy either. It behaves more like a dog than an actual unicorn!“

The Slytherin chuckled and Oliver shot him a dark look.

“It can't follow me around forever,“ the Gryffindor whined, “I have to work tomorrow. I can't have a unicorn in the classroom.“

Instead of answering directly, Hagrid starred at them for far too long to be comfortable. And then he laughed. A dark, loud, deep and amused belly laugh that held on for several minutes.

If looks could kill, Hagrid would be struck down. As reality went though, Oliver just stood there and glared at him.

“That - is - not – funny!“ he pressed out between his teeth. Marcus smirked and Oliver's glare wandered over to him.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,“ he cried and held up his hands in the all-known gesture of surrender, “but it actually is.“

“Traitor!“ The former Quidditch captain hissed.

In the meantime Hagrid had finally stopped and was wiping away laughing tears. “It doesn't matter if you're a virgin or not,“ he explained, the amusement still evident in his voice. “It's not a question of sexuality... It's about your heart. One has to be 'pure of heart' to be worthy. Most people think 'pure' means 'virginal' but that's not the case.“

“Awww...,“ Marcus purred and went over to Oliver and the unicorn which was munching on some candy it found in one of Oliver's hidden cloakpockets. “My date has a heart of gold. If that isn't cute!“

Oliver sighed, all fight gone out of him. “Ass!“

Marcus snorted and wiggled his backside: “And a mighty fine one I might add!“

“Boys, boys, boys,“ Hagrid interrupted the awkward flirting, “if a unicorn has deemed you worthy to follow you around, there's nothing you can do. It's an honour that doesn't happen often.“

“But Hagrid... I'm a teacher! I can't have a unicorn following me around.“

“Of course you can,“ the groundkeeper replied, “where if not at Hogwarts can you have a unicorn following you around?“

“He has a point there,“ Marcus added his opinion.

“Nobody asked you,“ Oliver answered sullenly.

“It will leave on its own account when it has done what it came here for,“ Hagrid concluded their conversation.

Oliver blew out his breath through his nose. “Great!“ he murmured and turned around. “Come on then,“ he said to the unicorn which didn't hesitate twice and started to trot along.

Marcus watched them for a moment. “Thanks, Hagrid!“ he said and waved his goodbye.

Hagrid waved back while Marcus hurried after Oliver and his unwanted company.

“A unicorn,“ the groundkeeper chuckled silently, “thats what I call a 'magical' first date!“


End file.
